The disclosure relates to a glass for use as a large format cover glass. More particularly, the invention relates to an ion exchangeable glass for such applications. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to an ion exchangeable glass having a coefficient of thermal expansion that is sufficiently high for use as a large format cover glass.
Glasses are used in as protective covers for appliances such as LCD displays. In some applications, such displays are supported by an outer frame, typically made of a metal, steel, or alloy. As the display size increases (e.g., 55 inch diagonal), it is critical that the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of the glass match that of the frame material, otherwise the glass will be subjected to various stresses that may cause distortion or failure. None of the commercially available glasses that are presently in use meet this requirement.